Ichiya Becomes A Fairy
by HurricaneGlitter
Summary: The title says it all. Ichiya is kicked out of Blue Pegasus and joins Fairy Tail. Warning: This is all a joke.
1. The Cruel Twist Of Fate

Ichiya Becomes A Fairy - Chapter One

**A/N This is my first post, and this is all just a total joke, so don't judge, okay? Thanks!**

_It all began one horrible, tragic day. In the Blue Pegasus guild, something was happening…_

_It was a normal day. Well, it was at first. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining on this beautiful Friday, May 13th. Master Bob strutted up to Ichiya, a scowl on his fabulous face adorned with makeup. Master Bob had been like that recently. He always looked depressed or hateful whenever Ichiya was around. Our hero was about to find out why._

"Ichiya! I can't believe you! You destroyed Christina AGAIN! This is the final straw! We are in heaps of debt, all thanks to you and your schemes. Honestly, when ever you go on a mission, you end up losing more money than you gain! That is why… we have come to a decision. I'm sorry, but you have been expelled from Blue Pegasus." With one swift motion of Master Bob's hand, poor Ichiya's guild mark evaporated.

"Pack your things. You leave tomorrow." Master Bob sighed, as he pranced away, relieved.

_Hello everyone. I am the narrator of this story. I provide commentary as the story goes on. There is one thing I have to say; HOW COULD MASTER BOB BETRAY OUR GLORIOUS HERO ICHIYA IN HIS TIME OF WOE?! Anyways, back on topic. Ichiya was distraught after this._

Ichiya was sobbing on the guild hall's floor. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren tried to console him, but, alas, it had no use.

Master Bob grabbed Ichiya and tossed him out of the guild, and burnt all of his personal belongings, including his money, suitcases, and parfums.

**WHAT EVER WILL OUR GLORIOUS HERO ICHIYA DO?! Find out next time!**


	2. At Fairy Tail

Ichiya Becomes A Fairy- Chapter Two

**A/N Welcome back! In this chapter we will be doing a collab with ShadowEmpress2734!**

**Shadow Empress- Hi**

**Shadow Empress will be our narrator for this chapter. She will be writing commentary about our glorious hero Ichiya as the chapter goes on.**

**Shadow Empress: Fine, but can I also be you're editor (for other chapters not just this one)**

**Sure thing buddy!**

In Magnolia, the rain was showering down from the sky like bullets. The thunder boomed. The lightning struck the ground. Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, everyone was having a marvelous time.

_(Beating each other up is having a good time? Okay.)_

Anyways, let's have a look inside.

"GILDARTS! FIGHT ME!" screamed Natsu Dragneel. He was, well, what you pathetic humans would call stupid.

_(Got that right. NO OFFENSE TO NATSU. If calling a person stupid is offensive)_

Yes, narrator, we understand. No offense to Natsu.

Getting back on track, Gildarts agreed to the fight.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu screeched as he charged at Gildarts, his fist blazing. With one steady blow, the fight was decided. Gildarts punched Natsu in the face, and he went flying through the roof of the guild hall.

"Wow, don't you think you overdid it, Gildarts?" his daughter, Cana asked. "I'm sure he's all the way in Crocus by now."

"He'll be fine." Gildarts confirmed. Gildarts grabbed a job and walked out of the guild.

Just like that, Natsu came charging back into the guild.

"GILLLDARRRTSSSSSSSS! I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"You're pathetic, flame brain" Gray Fullbusterinsulted.

"Oh, yeah stripper?!" Natsu responded. The fight escalated into an all out brawl, where most of the guild was involved.

"Boys! I'm going to ask you to stop now. You've destroyed the guild hall, AGAIN!" Erza Scarlet scolded. Something happened at that moment though. Erza's beloved, delicious, heavenly, delectable strawberry cake that she had been eating was knocked to the ground _(Oh no)_. Everyone froze. Erza had a demonic look on her face, looming over Natsu and Gray. _(Everyone run)_

"I think it's time that you paid dearly for your actions. The punishment will be severe." _(Damn) _She pulled a giant longsword out of thin air and pinned Natsu and Gray down.

"The price for ruining my strawberry cake will be your HEADS! I think I'll start with you, Natsu."

They screamed a scream of true terror as the sword slowly got closer and closer to his face.

The only thing that helped Gray and Natsu see another day was the door to the guild hall. Erza's sword stopped about less than a millimeter away from Natsu's neck.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the boys ran for their lives while she was distracted.

Strangely, Ichiya walked through the door, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-Ichiya?! W-w-what are you doing here?!" Erza asked shaking in terror. Erza ran away from the hideous beast standing before her and sat in the corner, shaking and crying, clearly still shocked from seeing our glorious hero at the door.

**WHAT EVER WILL OUR GLORIOUS HERO ICHIYA DO?! Find out next time!**

**Shadow Empress- I have nothing to add except that Ichiya terrifies me as much as he does Erza**

**...Oh. Okay…**

**Thanks again Shadow Empress!**


	3. The Terrifying Beginning

Ichiya sobbing on the floor was a terrifying sight. Anyone who saw this scene was doomed to have nightmares for all eternity. Seeing Ichiya in the first place was bad enough for them, but in their guild hall? No. No. NEVER. They saw Ichiya as a vile demon, coming to end their lives.

The door to the Master's office opened, and out came Master Makarov.

"Kids these days. Why are you quiet all of a sudden? Are you all dead? I hope so. I'm going to disband the guild someday if-"

Seeing Ichiya's beautiful face was too much to handle. Maybe that's why the Master had a heart attack all of a sudden.

Anyways, the Master was put in the infirmary, where he was brave enough to have a conversation with our glorious hero.

"Soooo… W-why have you c-c-come to our guild hall?" Makarov asked, terrified of the menace seated before him.

"I have been expelled from Blue Pegasus. Betrayed. Backstabbed! But I will not falter. So I came to the next best place, where the beautiful Erza resides. One day, I will make her my bride, but first I need to get close to her. So I've decided. I'm joining Fairy Tail!" Ichiya told Master Makarov.

Makarov burst out laughing. "Oh, I get it! You **quit** Blue Pegasus to follow your lifelong dream of becoming a comedian! That explains the part about marrying Erza, and joining Fairy Tail! It was all a joke! You were never good at being a wizard anyways, so congratulations! I think you found your true calling!" The Master's laughing slowed to a stop, until he realized something. Ichiya wasn't laughing. Or smiling.

"N-no, no, please tell me you weren't serious?!" Master had a look of true terror on his face. "Y-you actually w-want to join Fairy Tail?!" He screamed a scream of true terror.

No one really knows how Makarov died that day. Some say the shock put him in his grave. Mirajane became the next guild master, and said Ichiya could join, so she gave him the guild mark.

"Why Mira, why have you cursed us all?!" Erza shouted. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
